The Half Ghost and the Alien Hereo
by AnimeFan419
Summary: How do you tell your best friend that their life is a television show? This is Danny Fenton’s dilema and after loosing his friends and family to his evil self from the future, Danny finds himself on a summer road trip with Ben, Gwen and their Granpa Max!
1. And Then He Was 10

Danny has lost it all. Everything was gone and he couldn't beleive that he actually lost his friends and family to a much older and crueler version of himself. He stood there alone watching the now empty town all by himself. The paine that he was feeling right now ran deep through his veins as he sighed to himself miserably wondering what he was going to do now. He had the the option of going to Vlad's but he didn't want to fearing that if he did, he might turn into his evil self. He just didn't know what to do anymore and he was now alone. That was until a strange yet familiar figure appeared.

At first the young halfa thought that it was just the figment of his imagination because what he just saw was something that he thought was supposed to be make beleive. The figure itself appeared looked as though he was a scientist from the second world war. Although he has seen strange things like this before but this really had topped the cake because he thought that this man only exsisted in a television show that he has seen when he was a kid. It was weird especially when he asked, "Gumball?" As a response Danny just blinked.

"I know what you are thinking Daniel, and no you are not imagining me. Clockwork sent me here to collect you." All Danny could do was stare which was understandable because he thought that this man was supposed to be imaginary. His name was Professor Parodox and after a moment of a awkward silence he then said,"I hate to be the bringer of bad news but the probability of you becoming the most evil ghost in the world is still very high and the only way to prevent that possible future from happening is to move you to another universe."

"Do I have a choice?" Danny asked obviously angry but still very confused.

"I am afraid not," Said the time traveler blankly. "I have seen all of the possibilities and in nearly every time line you still become evil and the only way to prevent that possible future from happening is to start over in a new universe." The professor explained At he stares down at the halfa with a sad expression."I know that this is a hard time for you Daniel but you need to be with someone who could understand your situation and those people are located in another universe."

Danny then said,"I don't think that I really have choice and if it is a way for me to prevent me from becoming Dan than so be it." Paradox then nodded his head.

"I am glad that we both have a mutual understanding," Prossesor Paradox said now serious."As you might already be aware, I am going to take you to live with the Tennyson. Once there, you'll be ten again but you'll still have your ghost powers. However, since you'll be in a younger body and like the Omnitrix, your powers are going to be limited." Danny then nodded his head.

"Thanks for everything Professor Parodox and tell Clockwork that I am not angry with him for not trying to save my family."

"Your welcome and one more thing, your evil self from the future is still out to get you and I have to warn you that if you don't tell the Tennyson's about him now than they will find out later and I would advise you that I would really like to have you tell them now or things would get very ugly." The professor warned and the next thing that they knew was that they were now in the middle of the woods. Although, what he was still not expecting was to be turned into a ten year old again even though that Paradox told him that he would in advance and with that Professor Paradox was now gone and the only thing that he left behind was a time medallion that belonged to Clockwork. He wanted to return it but that wasn't until he saw a note attached to telling Danny that he should keep it. He then decided to put the time medallion on as a memento and the next thing that he knew was that he was now all alone.

However that wasn't until he heard something coming out through the bushes. Instinctively Danny did got into a fighting position scaring the figure. Although he was a little surprised when he saw who the myserious figure was."Wow, I didn't mean to frighten you dude," Said the fugure Who Danny now recognized as Ben Tennyson."Honestly I didn't expect to find anybody else out here in the woods so where is you family?"

"They died," The half ghost answered honestly."Though, I should be asking you why you are here out in the middle of the woods without an adult and normally when you try and introduce yourself to someone, you usually ask them for their name. Mine is Danny, just don't call me Daniel or Dan or your dead." It then made the other kid feel bad for asking Danny a personal question like that. Then again he didn't want Danny to be living out in the woods by himself. However after a moment of awkward silence the other boy then said,"My name is Ben Tennyson and there is no way that I am going to let you live out in the woods by yourself. Luckily for you, I am going to ask my grandpa if you could come with us.

It's just going to be me, my grandpa and my dweebish cousin Gwen though but I think that he would like you and there is no way that he would let you live here out all alone." Danny was about to thank the brown haired boy but it wasn't until his friend noticed that there something falling from the sky and since he was surprised he then said,"Whoa, Danny did you see that? It's a shooting star!" Danny then tried to protest but before the half ghost knew it, the flying object smacked Ben right in the face. Out of instinct, Danny then turned himself and Ben invisible once the mysterious object hit the ground. Surprised Ben said,"Whoa, didn't know that you could do that.

I wonder what that thing that his us was. A satellite?" Danny only shrugged his shoulders. However as the duo got closer to the strange object, the two saw a strange metallic pod and in it revealed a strange watch. "A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?"

Danny then shrugged his shoulders once more. Suddenly, the watch jumped onto Ben's wrist scaring Danny when his new friend started to scream,"Danny, help me get this off! Get this off! Get this off! Get this off!"

"Ben, just calm down," Said Danny as an effort to help his friend."Maybe we can get you grandfather to help." Just like that, Ben ran off while Danny followed after. Meanwhile Ben's grandpa, Max, was wondering where his grandson was. It was starting to get late and he was starting to worry about him.

"I wonder where Ben has gone," Said Max filled with worry."He shouldn't have caused too much trouble." That was when Gwen said,"Unless he became bear food." As a result Max gave his granddaughter a weird look. "I can't still dream can't I?" Back with Danny and Ben, Ben was busy trying to figure out how to get the watch off while Danny tried to calm Ben down.

Although, Ben's screaming did reminded the half ghost that he was still being hunted by his evil older self and for a moment Danny became worried and wondered if he should be worried. He was being hunted by himself from the future. Why wouldn't he be? Anyway as Danny was lost in thought, the halfa then started to notice that Ben was starting to panic once more and to the teen now turned kid's surprise, he then saw Ben accidentally transform himself into an alien. The alien itself however, was a humanoid figure that was covered in molted lava. This surprised the now transformed alien hero and out of shock he screamed,"I'm on fire! I'm on fire!"

As this was going on, Danny facepalmed while Ben ran around some more. "Wait a minute, I'm on fire and it doesn't hurt." Danny then said out of annoyance, "Of course it doesn't hurt. You are fire." Danny said slightly annoyed. Now realizing this Ben said," You are right Danny and now I'm totally hot!"

Danny then once again facepalmed thanks to his friends horrible joke. Worried Danny then said,"I really think that we should talk to your grandfather about this."

"Now way, I want to try this out first." Ben said completly ignoring Danny's warning. At first the half ghost became worried when Ben made his first fireball. Although the halfa was relieved when the first one was a success, but after the second one, the entire forest started to catch itself on fire thanks to that second fireball that the alien hereo made. As a result Ben tried to stop the fire by stamping it out with his foot but when that failed the raven haired kid tried helpping by using his ghostly ice to put out the fire.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you Danny?" Said Ben now surprised.

"Yeah, I guess and I have a lot more power where that came from but would you do me a favor and try to not tell anyone about this? You can tell your grandpa and cousin though and besides the less people that know about my powers the better." Said Danny. Meanwhile Gwen and Max were still worrying about Ben.

"What is that?" Asked Gwen out of concern. That was when Max saw it. He saw the flames and immidiatly he knew that it was a forest fire and knew that Ben was in danger so he said,"Looks like the start of a forest fire. Better let the forest ranger know and I bet that it's some darn camper out there messing with something that he shouldn't." That was when the elder realized that Ben was still out there.

"Ben," Said Max who realized that his grandson was in there as he took out a fire extinguisher in a hurry giving one to Gwen as well."Take this!" The elder then went towards where he thought Ben was. However, at the same time, Ben was still trying to put out the fire. Danny then knew that this wasn't working so continued to use his ghostly ice. Although was tiring for Danny to use his powers in his human form and the forest fire was starting to get worse as it started to spread some more.

"This would be so cool if this wasn't so uncool," Ben said still trying to stamp out the fire with his foot. "Danny whatever you are doing please hurry it up, the fire is getting worse."

"I'm trying," Said Danny. "I can't keep this up and I think that there is something wrong with my powers." Luckily Gwen and came in just in time only to have Gwen accidentally use the fire extinguisher on Ben. However, once she saw Ben she let out a loud scream and when Danny saw her attacking his friend, he used one his ectoblasts to disarm her. Once calm Gwen asked,"Who are you?"

"There is no time to explain," answered Danny."That creature over there is Ben." Danny then tried to explain the situation to Gwen but before he could say anything the young girl then said,"I don't care what you two are, but you two freaks better stay back if you both know what is good for you." To make matters worse, the human now turned alien made things worse when he decided to set Gwen's foot on fire forcing his cousin to put the fire that was on her foot out. Not only that, she still tried to attack Ben and Danny.

"Now you done it." Said Gwen but once she realized who she was attacking she then said,"Ben? Is that you? What happened to you and who is that?" She was now pointing at Danny in complete shock.

"My name is Danny, just don't call me Dan or Daniel or your dead." Asnswered Danny while Gwen felt a little threatened by Danny's threat. However that was when Ben said,"Don't worry Gwen, he is harmless. I found him out in the middle of the woods and I just found out that he just lost his entire family so please just take it easy on him."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that happened." Gwen said apologetically while Danny only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't need Gwen to apologize because it only happened because he decided to cheat on a test. There was that and the fact that the Nasty Burger only exploded because of some highly explosive condiments so that happened and most of it wasn't his fault. He didn't need her to feel bad for him. Speaking of Gwen, she was starting to get impatient so she said,"Anyway, does anyone care to explain what happened?"

"Well, after finding Danny out in the middle of the woods I saw this shooting star and I wanted to get close to it because I wanted to see what it was and when we came close to it, the watch just jumped onto my wrist turning me into this so when I wanted to make this fire it worked and didn't hurt but when I made another it accidentally made this mega forest fire." The half ghost then nodded his head confirming the alien's story. As if on cue Max came running in on the scene and out of concern he then asked,"Ben? Is that you and who's this?"

"Oh hi grandpa I - " However that was when Gwen interrupted the alien hero and said,"Hello? Huge forest fire remember?" Ben then asked,"What do we do we do?" The elder then thought for a moment and said,"Backfire, start a new fire and then let the old fire be engulfed in the new one. They should put each other out. Do you think that you can do it Ben?"

"Making fires, that I can do." Ben then did so and in order to clean the air that was filled with smoke, Danny surprised was able the elder when the half ghost used his ghostly ice once more. Luckily they were able to put it out before the forest ranger came and apparently he seemed to be very confused as to what just happened. Back at the campsite Max was now concerned for both Ben and Danny so he said,"So what you are saying is that it just clamped onto your wrist and what about you kid, what are you doing out in the middle of the forest by yourself?"

"My parents died and I ran away because I didn't want to go to an orphanage." Danny half lied.

"Ok than I won't take you to the orphanage but you gotta explain to me how and why you have these powers. I won't force you but you need to tell me how your folks died so that I can explain everything to the police."

"Grandpa I don't think that Danny would want to -" The halfa the cut Gwen off and said,"I got my powers from a lab accident," Danny explained. "My parents used ghost hunters and what I have are not alien powers but ghost power. You see almost a year ago my parents made this portal that was supposed to be a gateway to another dimension called the Ghost Zone but it didn't work at first and I didn't want my parents to be sad so I decided to go in but when I went in, I accidentally turn on a button and then the ghost portal electrocuted me making me half ghost. As for how my parents died, I really would rather not say because the explanation for it makes me feel uncomfortable and I don't think that you would beleive me." Max then gave Danny a thoughtful look. Did this kid's parents really let him near dangerous equipmenment?

It did explain the scars. Not only that, but the elder also noticed that Danny had a y mark on his chest and from the looks of it, it looked as though that something or someone was trying to hurt Danny. Whatever it was he wasn't going to let it hurt Danny ever again. He then decided that he wanted to protect Danny from whatever was after him so he asked,"I understand and I am not going to force you to say anything but I would like to know who to did that to you so that we know just who we are up against."

"I have many enemies but I don't think that they would find me here to be honest and as for the one who tried to dissect me, you can blame the Guys in White. They hate ghosts and they don't really care if the ghost is good or bad but I really don't think that you should worry about them."

"Danny I am worried and if someone that dangerous is out to get you than I would take it upon myself to make sure that you are safe and as a plumber I would never forgive myself if I knew that I left a kid in need behind and I promise that I will make sure that these Guys in White that you speak of are put behind bars."

"Ok, now that we know your story, what are we going to do about Ben grandpa? Is he going to be a monster forever?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"He is not a monster, he is an alien," Gwen and Ben then looked at their grandfather. "I mean look at him what else could he be?"

"Aw man, I can't stay like this forever. I need to change back so that I can try out for little league baseball this fall and I can't try out if I keep charcholing the ball everytime I touch it." Said Ben now disappointed. Max then tried to cheer his grandson by saying,"Don't worry Ben we will find a way." As if on cue Ben reverted back into his human form.

"Alright I am me again!" Ben said now excited.

"To bad, I was hoping that you would stay like that forever."

"That's not nice Gwen," Danny scolded."Although you need to see me in my ghost form sometime." The cousin's then looked at each other wondering what their new friend meant. Ben then said,"I still can't get this off."

"Ben don't mess with that until we figure out what it does." As if on cue everyone went and did there own thing. However the first thing that the halfa noticed was that Gwen was using an iPad while Ben was using an Nintendo Switch so Danny figured that the era he was in was modern day and thanks to today's events he figured out that he was in the original Ben 10 series but he also wondered if he was going to live through the events of the reboot as well. He half hoped not because he thought that the new show sucked but at the same time he thought that the animation was cute. He was also hoping that in the future he will be able to live through Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and his absolute favorite: Omniverse. He hoped that he would live through each version and hopefully he could convince Ben to keep the Omnitrix on in case his evil self finds them.

"So Danny, are you just going to keep being mysterious or are you going to tell me that thing that you didn't want to tell grandpa?" Ben asked as he started to play with the Omnitrix after putting down his game. One of these days he is going to tell Ben but when he is ready. He wasn't ready to tell his new friend that the guy that is out to get him was his jerky evil self from the future. It would be too weird but he did take Professor Paradox's warning into comsideration. Danny was now lost in thought but that wasn't until Gwen decided to scare them.

"Grandpa says that you aren't supposed to mess with that." Gwen warned.

"So what's your point?" Ben asked not caring as he tried to bite the Omnitrix off.

"Did you parents drop you a lot when you are a baby?"

"Oh come on Gwen, aren't you a little curious about what this thing can do?"

"Not in the least." Danny then continued to watch the cousin's argue and as an effort to try and break them up he said,"You know this reminds me of the time when my friends Sam and Tucker tried to put together two protests at once. They always argued over meat or vegtebles and boy did that argument went out of hand." Thankfully Danny's random comment worked and the the half ghost asked,"So have you figured out anything?"

"Your siding with him?" Gwen asked both angry and annoyed.

"Gwen you need to livin up a little. Besides, what's life without getting into a little mischief every now and then."

"Ben, are you sure that we are related?" Gwen asked out of concern and then looked at Danny.

"Thank you Danny. Your ok in my book," Ben said grateful that someone was taking his side for a change. "Look, if I can figure out how to make this work than I can help people. I mean really help people. Not make things worse." Ben said sadly as Danny patted him on the shoulder as an effort to make the alien hereo feel better since he understood how he felt.

"So how does it feel to turn into a freaky alien?" Gwen asked.

"It freaked me out at first and it felt like it was me but at the same time not me."

"That's how I felt when I first became half ghost." Ben then looked at his friend deep in thought as though he was considering the raven haired child's statement. After a playing with the Omnitrix some more he then said,"I think I know how it works, should I try it?" Danny gestured Ben to go ahead while Gwen disagreed. Ben then pressed turned and pressed the dial once more and as if on cue he transformed into a dog like creature.

"Ew, this thing is uglier than you usually are. It so useless, it can't even see." Gwen said but that was when she had an idea. Although the idea itself was a little evil.

"Gwen, don't do it." Danny warned but it was already too late when she decided to do it anyway and the next thing that she new she fell down to the ground and once he got back up he jumped onto the Rustbucket. Ben then got closer to his cousin but she thought that his breath smelled bad so as a result she said,"Two words: breath mints." Danny then grinned once he saw that Ben now Wildmutt used his back paws to throw dirt at Gwen.

"Don't you two ever get along?" Danny asked only to be ignored. All of a sudden Ben ran off without a warning and as a result Gwen said,"Ben come back! Wait until I tell grandpa that you turned into a freaky alien monster and started to swing around in the forest even though that grandpa told you not too!" Danny then gave Gwen a weird look."It had been a weird day." As if Gwen's day couldn't get any weirder she saw Danny go ghost as he started to go after Ben.

At first Danny was having a hard time trying to find his friend but that wasn't until he remembered where he was during this time in the show once he saw one of Vilgax's drones. The half ghost then shot one down while Ben now Wildmutt attacked another from behind. As a result Ben gave Danny an agitated expression. The ghostly hero then said,"Don't look at me like that, it's your fault that you ran off all of a sudden like that and yes this is normal for me but right now I need you to focus because there is more heading our way." Luckily Ben was able to defeat another before the Omnitrix timed out but unfortunately another drone came. Just as when Danny put up a ghost shield to protect him and his friend Gwen came to the rescue just before Danny reverted back to his human for surprising both Gwen and Ben.

"Back off, not one but me is allowed to hurt my dorky cousin and his friend," Gwen then looked at Danny due to curiosity."I think that I am going to have a hard time beleive that you are a ghost." The raven haired teen then said,"I tried to tell you but you didn't beleive me." As a result the three of them ran for their lives. Once at the Rustbucket they spoke to Max and as a result he said,"I was afraid that you might get popular with that thing. That's why I told you not to mess with it.

I don't want any of you in danger especially you Danny and I did try to o some reaserch on the Guys in White but nothing came up and when I tried to look you up there was nothing there and it was as if you didn't exsist. Care to explain yourself?" Danny stayed silent. He wasn't ready to tell Max that he was from another dimension. He wasn't ready to tell him that a week ago the Guys in White tortured him and he defiantly wasn't ready to tell him that his evil older self was on the loose and still after him. Luckily for him Ben interrupted the two and said,"I'm sorry grandpa but I think that I know how this thing works now.

When the ring pops up turn the dial to the alien that you want to be, you then press it down and bammo, you are one of ten awesome alien dudes."

"What about staying an alien and not turning back into plain old pizza face?" Gwen asked mostly trying to insult Ben.

"I haven't figured that out yet but what about you Danny, you changed back into your human form when you didn't want to?" Danny then answered the alien hereo's question by saying,"I honestly don't know, usually I can hold my ghost form as long as I want." However that was when Danny realized that it was probably because of the fact that he was ten again and that he didn't have his powers back then. Max then thought for a moment and said,"Well if that watch is implanted in you and your friend's powers has been shorten out, we need to figure out how to use that thing and the reason why Danny can't use his full powers. We need to figure it out and fast if you two want to use your powers to help people."

"Alright, did you hear that Danny? He said that he is going to help us!" Ben said high fiving his new friend. As if on cue the entire gang stated to hear the radio turn on and it said,"Mayday, mayday! Please help us! I know that you aren't going to beleive us but we are being attacked by some kind of robot!"

"Those were the things that were attacking me," Ben realized."They must be looking for the watch.Those people are in trouble because of me! I think that I can help." Out of concern the half then grabbed the watch bearer's arm and said,"No Ben, we are going to help them. Like it or not I am going to help you." Ben then thought for a moment and smiled.

"What are you two going to do about it?" Gwen asked out of both curiosity and annoyance but that was also when Ben looked at the watch while Danny himself went ghost. Gwen was still surprised even though that this was the second time that she has seen Danny change into his ghost form and the next thing that they knew was that they were out in the middle of the woods once more and once the Omnitrix changed from red to green, Ben transformed into a diamond like alien also known as Diamond Head.

"What does this guy do?" Gwen asked.

'Diamond Head? Cool!' Danny thought to himself trying not to let his fanboy enthusiasm show.

"I don't know but I bet that it's going to be cool," Said Ben now Diamond Head. As if on cue the gang saw people run away from a strange robot that was attacking the parking lot."Uh oh, looks like papa robot is already here. I'll stop the robot. Grandpa Max, Gwen, do you can get the other campers to safety?

Oh and Danny, do you think that you can use your ice powers to put out that fire?" Just like that everyone did was Ben requested while Ben went towards the giant robot."Leave him alone. You want someone to pick on try me." All of a sudden Danny realized that Ben was in trouble and once he put out the last of the flames he went over to his friend to see what he can do to help.

"Danny are you ok?" Danny asked out of concern as he helped the alien hero up. The half ghost then knew that things were going to go out of hand and wanting to help he went over to where Granpa Max and Gwen where and said,"I think Ben is hurt but don't worry I have a plan. Can you all cover your ears?" He then called out to his friend and said,"You too Ben." Just like that everyone did as they were told and Danny let out a very loud ghostly wail that shattered everything in it's path. It surprised everyone, even Granpa Max.

He was just glad that everyone was safe. Grandpa Max and Gwen still cheered for the kids and when everyone started to wonder who the heroes were the heroes themselves both left in a hurry feeling a little embarrassed as Danny helped Ben up. Although Danny was glad that he was getting some praise for a change. He liked it but Ben and the rest of the gang still wondered what dangerous villain was out there after Ben's watch and if they ever found out about Danny's ghost powers would he be after the half ghost too?

 **AN: Hello, it took me four days to wright this and for the Danny Phantom fans, I know that he doesn't get ice powers until season three but I wanted to give him ice powers in this fanfics so that Danny would have something to do in this episode. Just so you all know my Danny Phantom vs the Forces of Evil fanfiction is not abandoned, I am just waiting for my writing partner to feel better. Also, if you guys want it I will also wright episodes from the reboot as well as episodes from the classic series. I don't understand why people hate it, the animation is adorable and unlike Teen Titaind Go, it is not a fart joke. I will also be wrighting, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse.**

 **Just a fair warning, this is going to be a triple crossover with the Fairly Odd Parents. Don't forget to comment because I would love to know what my readers are thinking when they are reading this and please don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Thank you!**


	2. Washington BC

Danny thought that yesterday was a dream. He hoped that it was because yesterday he lost his family and today he became friends with somebody who was supposed to be the figment of someone's imagination. Unfortunately, when you are Danny Fenton a normal life is just too much to hope for. As Danny got up however he then realized that he received a care package from his ghost friend Clockwork. Although he did wonder why Father Time would even bother with him. He still apreciated the thought though.

In fact, the package itself consisted of a few things like an iPad, a few games and some snacks to Danny's relief because the half ghost just so happened to discover that Max's cooking was terrible. He knew that it was bad from watching the show but it was even worse than he imagined it to be. He really didn't want any of his cooking and he was grateful that his sister signed him up for cooking lessons. He was just glad that the food didn't try to eat him. As everyone one else was doing their own thing, Ben was starting and decided to do some poking around through some of Danny's stuff.

Gwen then told her cousin that he needed to respect his friends privacy but with Ben being Ben, he decided to do it anyway. Max was there too and he even tried to tell the watch bearer him no. It didn't worked but as Ben was going through some of Danny's stuff they found something that disturbed them all. Inside the box was a note. It said,"Beware of yourself, CW." This confused the cousins as well as Max who knew that this CW person was a mysterious person indeed and he figured that they were going to get more letters from this CW person soon. Max figured that they might meet this CW person soon and he was afraid to know what the warning on the letter really meant.

"Hi guys," Said Danny as he got out some of his breakfast."What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Ben lied and out of concern Gwen asked,"What do you mean nothing! We just found out about some weird stuff about Danny."

"Gwen, if we want to know more about Danny than we need to be sneaky about it and besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Are you not at least a little bit curious about Danny?" Max then decided that Ben did make a fair argument. Besides, what Danny doesn't know won't hurt him right?

"Don't worry about us Danny," Max lied."Go back to the kitchen and have your breakfast." Max then felt bad about lying to Danny but he did still wondered where that letter came from. He was concerned for the kid alright. Not only that, he realized that Danny had a bunch of nightmares last nigh too. He was also talking in his sleep and nothing that the half ghost said even made any since. The next question that the elder had was who this myserious CW person was.

The letters CW looked like they could be someone's initials and it made Danny even more mysterious. He then wondered just what CW stood for. He had to know. He wanted to ask the halfa once he gets the chance. Although he tried doing that once before but it looked as though Danny didn't want to tell him because whenever he asked, he kept trying to change the topic and it was clear that Danny was trying to hide something from him but what? That was the question of the day. He wanted to help the kid but he can't if the kid won't let him and it wasn't like he didn't trust him, he was just concerned for him.

Unfortunately Max had more questions than answers. He liked the kid and he wanted to help because the old man could see it in his eyes. He was scared. He still wanted to help but Danny wasn't making it any easier. Aside from that, it seemed as though Ben has taken a liking to Danny and it seemed that the alien hereo liked the idea that there might actually be whole other dimension out there. To Ben, the idea that there were places like Ghost Zone existed seemed exciting.

Although Gwen was a little skeptical about it af first. She wasn't really a believer in the supernatural and the only reason Danny was able to prove to her that he was half ghost was when he overshadowed her. It scared her. After that Gwen told him to never do that to her again. As a result from that incident, Ben and Danny then became fast friends even though that Gwen was now a little bit afraid of Danny. Out of interest, Ben then kept asking the half ghost about ghosts as well as the Ghost Zone which annoyed his cousin to no end and poor Danny had to answer every one.

However, his cousin was only able to get a break when the gang saw that there was an entire apartment building that suddenly decided to catch itself of fire and without thinking Danny said,"I'm going ghost!" Ben then thought that Danny was cool for doing that. The alien hereo then thought that he need a catchphrase for himself as well Ben so he said,"It's hereo time!"

"Do you think that turning yourself into Heatblast is really a good idea?" Danny asked only to be ignored. He really didn't like being ignored but that was just the way Ben was. However, once they both got into the building they saw a mother and child hugging each other tightly.

"Who are you?" The boy asked now curious. Danny really wasn't expecting that even though that he knew it was how the show goes. In fact he was kind of expecting them to scream ghost or something else along the lines. It was just something that he was used to.

"I am here to help." Said Ben now Heatblast. He knew that the family was too scared to move and both the mother and child was not convinced so as an effort to calm them both down Danny said,"Hi, my name is Phantom and my friend over there is called Heatblast." It still didn't work so he than tried saying,"My friend wasn't the one who caused the fire, he just so happened to be there when it started and when he saw it he wanted to help."

True to his words the alien hereo put out the fire while Phantom guided the mother and child to safety. The building was in bad shap and every step seemed like a seftey hazard. Phantom then had no choice but to fly them out of the building and it was a good thing too because the building was now on it's last legs. Danny got then got out first before his friend did. After a while it seemed as though his shapshifting friend was in there for a long time and he was starting to get worried.

Luckily his friend was able to get out of the building on time before the entire building collapsed and at first people became frightened once they saw more fire come out of the building but instead of more fire spreading, the fire turned out to be Ben to Danny's relief. He knew that he was going to be ok but he couldn't help but be scared for him. The people that surrounded that building were scared too and to the half ghost's surprise, everyone seemed happy that they both were able to save the family. The people then started to cheer for both Heatblast and Phantom for that amazing exit they both performed earlier. Phantom then felt a little nervous when he saw that he and his friend were getting praise from the audience. Ben then said,"I know that you all would probably want to thank us but - whoa, you have the Summo Slammers gold cards?

Where did you find those? I have been looking all over for that!"

"It was a prize inside a Summo Snacks cereal box." The boy answered.

"Heatblast, please don't, you know how obsessive you get when it comes collectors items and besides they are just cards so do you really need to do this?" Said Danny only to receive an angry look from Ben.

"But Phantom, it's Summo Slammers. Don't tell me that they don't have Summo Slammers in the Ghost Zone!" Ben whined.

"No, they don't and I have better things to obsess over than some silly card," Danny than paused for a moment."Like the new Doom game that's coming out in a week for example." As if on cue Max honked the horn in the background in order to grab both of the superheroes attention.

"Yo! Super doofuses, the fire was just a distraction to cover up a bank robbery! The bad guys are getting away!" Gwen called out. The half ghost then felt stupid knowing that this would happen but he also knew that if they didn't, the mother and child would have been killed. Phantom had his morals and he would never forgive himself if he let something like that happen on his watch. Out of emabarassment Ben said,"Um, I knew that."

Danny then facepalmed and said,"No you didn't." For a moment they both seemed angry at each other and tension was starting to run high. Aside from that it was pretty much a quiet night and for a moment everything seemed peaceful. However, the peacefulness was interrupted once everyone saw that there was a crazy driver on the loose and a car chase was now starting to take place. Unfortunately the crazy drivers just so happened to be the robbers.

The robbers then thought that they were getting away with their crime, but that wasn't until they saw the Rustbucket chasing after them. Meanwhile Grandpa Max smelled the air and said,"I knew that I should have brought those fireproof seat covers when I had the chance."

"I can't helped it Grandpa, I'm hot." Ben complained.

"Yeah that's what you get for being so careless." Said Danny still angry and just like that Danny laughed at Ben's own misfortune once Gwen put him out with a fire extinguisher.

"Out of all of the alien heroes you have, you decided to choose the one with the flaming but?" Gwen said annoyed while the half ghost began to relax as he started to enjoy the petty argument between Ben and Gwen.

"Jelous?" Ben asked amused as Gwen once again put Ben's own fire out with her fire extinguisher.

"Aren't you going to do something Danny? He is your friend and you can't stay mad at him forever." Gwen said still annoyed.

"Watch me." Danny said as the two cousins the began to argue.

"Danny, help me." Gwen begged but instead of helping, he began to clap since he thought that this argument was amusing and since he was a kid again, the half ghost figured that he was going to use this fact to his full advantage. Aside from that, he was still pretty angry and to add on to Gwen's frustration Danny said,"Don't drag me into this." Thankfully Gwen was able to catch a break from those two when Max finally caught up with the suspiscious car.

"I got it." Said Ben blasted the car with a fire blast and when that didn't work Danny said,"No, I got it!" As if on cue, Danny was able to stop the black car with an ectoblast spooking the driver in the process. They then looked at each other out of annoyance while Danny silently threatened to himself that he would Ben to give the silent treatment.

"Unless you guys want a permanent sunburn than I suggest that you both put your hands against the wall." Ben threatened.

"Boo!" Said Danny scaring the other robber.

"You guys picked the wrong day to be bad guys."

"Ben - I mean Heatblast, sorry that I got mad at you," Danny apologized."I shouldn't get mad at you for no reason. We're friends, we shouldn't fight."

"Yeah, your right but at least we got the bad guys." Said Ben as he gave Danny a high five. Unfortunately time timer on the watch bearer's Omnitrix timed. Not only Danny also lost his ghost form. Letely it was happening a lot and he was hoping that this setback won't be an issue. He didn't know why this keeps happening. He had theories but the fact that he kept on reverting back into his human was starting to become more random.

It was starting to become annoying and he wondered if that was the reason why he took all of his anger out on Ben. He knew that it doesn't feel right whenever they argued. However, he decided that he was going to stick to the idea that his powers aren't working right was probably because he is younger and that he didn't have his powers back then. He didn't like this but he wondered if Clockwork migh have something to do with this. Maybe he just wanted his powers to grow at the sane pace as Ben's? He knew that Clockwork could do that.

Although he hoped that either Clockwork or Professor Paradox would give him some kind of clue.

"Hey there just a couple of kids, get them!" Said one of the robbers.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun." Said Ben now feeling a little scared. Danny then tugged his friends shoulder which let him know that the police where coming. At first they got in trouble with the police and without thinking the ghost kid turned himself and his friend invisible. Luckily, the half ghost's trick confused the robbers as well as the police.

"What do you suppose that was?" Asked one of the police.

"I don't know, but that was pretty freaky." Said the other. Luckily Granpa Max was able to find the super powered kids and Max himself was grateful that Danny was able to get Ben out of trouble. He then knew that if he didn't do anything, things would have been pretty bad. However, this made Max even more curious before he decided to stop by at the grocery store the retired plumber decided to do some more research on Danny. Again there was nothing there and it was as if he didn't exsist but the elder didn't was to give up so he kept on searching.

As he continued on, the ex plumber got another mysterious message from this CW person again and what he got was something that he thought that was something even more disturbing than that letter he and the kids found earlier. He didn't recognize any of the events that were in the paper. He knew that none of the events that were mentioned actually happened. It even mention a town called Amity Park and a restraunt called the Nasty Burger but what he thought was strange about it was that he never heard of either of them. Not only that, but that date the article was the same as today.

Max then decided took read more and what the elder saw was an older version of Danny. He knew that that wasn't right because the Danny that he knows looks the same age as his grandkids. He was now more curious than ever so he continued to read some more. He was than surprised to learn that paper said that this older Danny he was the sole survivor of an explosion. After reading the article he than got another link He hen got another link but this time it talked about Danny's alter ego as well as The Guys In White. It even talked about how they tortured him for a week which made Max even more concerned. For Max it made since because it did explain those scars that he had and Danny did try to tell him the other day that these ghost hunters were after him.

The elder then came to the conclusion that Danny must come from a parallel universe but that gave him more question than answers. Although, as a man of science he wanted to rule out the possibility of Danny being from a parallel universe but the half ghost did say that he was from the Ghost Zone tu did that mean that he was from a parallel Earth as well? He had to know so Max decided that he was going to try and asks Danny. In order to help the kid, he decided that he was going to try and to talk to him about the incident. He then sighed knowing that he can't force him because he knew that Danny would try and find ways to change the topic.

Max then went to the kitchen to get something to eat but then he realized that he was low on supplies. He then told everyone that they were going to the store once everyone was ready despite Ben's protest. Unfortunately all he could think of were those Summo Slammers cards and what made it worse was that he was torn between those and his friendship with Danny. He didn't want to risk loosing his friend again and it was eating him alive and despite his better conscious Ben went to the cereal aisle anyway.

"Ben what are you doing?" Danny asked out of concern as he followed his friend to the cereal aisle.

"Check it out Danny! It's Summo Slammers!"

"Ben, please don't do what I think I think that you are going to do."

"Please Danny if we both combine our powers thang we can find that gold Summo Slammers card faster."

"No Ben I won't use my powers to help you find some stupid card." Danny said now angry as he decided that he hated how stubborn Ben could be. He wasn't going to give in like those other self inserts that he has read about while reading fanfiction but to his surprise, he saw a natural portal open up and to the half ghost's annoyance Box Ghost came out from the other side.

"What do you want Box Ghost?" Asked Danny both annoyed and amazed that Box Ghost managed to find himself here even if it was an accident.

"Whoa, you know this guy?" Ben asked a little confused.

"Yes unfortunately," Danny said obviously annoyed."Ben, I would like you to meet Box Ghost: the most annoying ghost in the entire Ghost Zone."

"Hey, I have feelings too you know!" Said Box Ghost Who was now upset.

"Shut it Boxy," Said Danny."Don't worry, he's harmless and all he can really do is just control boxes. Lame power if you ask me." Box Ghost was now offended but to Danny's horror, he realized that he accidentally gave his friend an idea.

"Ben, I warning you and Box Ghost don't give him any ideas." The next thing that he knew, however, was that the entire cereal aisle was now completely destroyed.

Gwen came and said,"Ohhh, you guys are going to be in so much trouble when I tell granpa." Said Gwen once she saw what Ben and Box Ghost was doing.

"Don't look at me, he was the one who wanted to use Box Ghost to find some card." Said Danny.

"Box Ghost?" Asked Gwen now confused.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool dude if you ask me. I don't understand why Danny thinks that he is annoying," Said Ben now as Greymatter as he got out of the cereal box. He then walked towards his cousin and said,"I wanted to find a gold Summo Slammer card but so far I only found the red ones and Danny over there wouldn't use his powers to help me find it."

"That's because that we are supposed to use our powers for good and not for selfish reasons."

"Come on Danny, we're kids. We are supposed to do stuff like this."

"No Ben, I won't encourage you to do this. I'm not Vlad."

"Who?" Both cousins asked now confused.

"Vlad Plasmius. He is my arch nemesis and right now you are reminding me of him. He used his powers for his own selfish gain and if there are things out there that his money still can't buy: it would be my mom and the Packers."

"That's creepy." Said Gwen and out of annoyance Ben said,"I can't beleive that you are relating this to one of your ghost hunting adventures. It makes you sound old."

"Keep that up Ben and I won't be your friend anymore." Danny threatened and just like that both Ben and Danny got into an argument with Gwen and Box Ghost caught in the middle of it which made them both feel uneasy since they had to stay and watch two friends fight. As the argument went on they were then caught by the store manager. Slowly Gwen turned around and saw him when he said,"Are you going to clean this up?" The manager was now angry and before the adult noticed the Box Ghost said,"Beware!"

"It wasn't me, it was that freaky Box Ghost, my cousin and his friend." Gwen protested and to her surprise they were nowhere to be seen and not believing her the store manager then said,"Well someone is going to have to pay for all this." Gwen was now upset and Danny hated himself for doing that to Gwen. Luckily he had his thermos on him since he didn't think that this world was ready for ghosts yet. Although he didn't know what he should do with the Box Gost because he knew that he can't stay in the thermos forever. Maybe he should try practice using his powers to open up a portal to the Ghost Zone with his powers? He saw his older self do it so why can't he? It would come in handy in case he needed to make an emergency trip to the Ghost Zone.

Sadly he knew that with his little stunt that he pulled, he knew that Gwen was going to hate him later for this. Not only that, Danny still felt terrible for doing it. After a moment of thinking, he then decided that he was going to try and find away to make it up to her later and it wasn't until Max came in later. The ex plumber than found out that they had to pay for all of the cerial that Ben and Box Ghost destroyed and at first he was angry at Ben but once he was calm he asked Danny what happened.

"So why are we buying all of this again?" Max asked once they were all at the cash register. Angry Ben than answered by saying,"Well we would have just brought the one, but Gwen had to bust me with her big but and Danny didn't bothered to help."

"Hey, I was only trying to help you and doing what you just did back there wasn't going to solve anything and the only thing that I wanted was to help prevent you from turning into Vlad. Although, I am both amazed and annoyed that you somehow managed to get that annoying Box Ghost to help you."

"Hey Box Ghost was cool!" Said Ben now annoyed and then the argument then went on for several minutes and Max was starting to worry because hated seeing those two fight. Max knew that Danny was Ben's first real friend and he thought that it felt wrong to see those two fight even though that they have just met recently. Out of concern the elder said,"Ben I'm worried about you, are you really going to let this friendship you have with Danny be ruined over a silly card? I don't like this."

"Granpa Max, he trashed the entire cerial aisle and all your worried about is Ben and Danny's friendship?"

"Yes Gwen, and Ben I can appreciate how much this card means to you but don't you think that you are getting a little obsssesed? Just look at you, you almost ruined a perfectly good friendship." He wasn't wrong and Ben really didn't want to ruin his newfound friendship with Danny. In the very least, he would very much rather keep his friend since he really didn't have any in school. He was always lonely at school and he just realized that his worst nightmare would be loosing his friend forever.

"Maybe your right Granpa and Danny, I'm sorry. I mean maybe I don't deserve a gold Summo Slammers card and it's not like that I rescued a bunch of people from a burning building." Ben the shut his mouth realizing that he has said something wrong and Gwen could sware that for a moment Danny's blue eyes were now green.

"Wow superhero guilt, that's a new low." Said Gwen now disappointed in her cousin. Danny then agreed with his cousin and said,"Yeah, Ben that's pretty shallow of you. You know, I thought that being friends would be cool but now I am having second thoughts."

"Shallow?" Ben asked now angry. "Did you just call me shallow? I am many things Fenton but shalllow isn't one of them."

"Kids, that enough." Max warned not wanting the two friends to fight any longer. After that Danny started to give Ben the silent treatment and after a while the silence between the to started to become more and more awkward and as an effort to try and repair Ben and Danny's strained friendship Max said,"Let's check out the seafood department."

"You guys go ahead, I want to check out the complete Summo Slammer card collection that they have over there! It's a complete set! Danny are you coming?" Not liking this the half ghost then said,"Fine. If I don't go than you will beg me until I do."

"Granpa please tell me that what you are getting over at the seafood department will be something normal." Gwen begged as she and Max left hoping that by leaving the two alone it would repair their friendship. Suddenly the ground started to shake that that was when Danny realized that they were supposed to meet Dr. Animo today. He then saw all of the creatures that the mad scientist created and immidiatly Danny thought that is Sam were here, she would give Animo a harsh scholding. Danny than shivered at the thought suddedenly feeling bad for the scientist. However just as Danny became distracted with his own thought Ben became scared when he saw that a shelf was about to fall on his friend.

"Danny watch out!" Ben said as he pushed the half ghost out of the way.

"Thanks." Danny said as he saw his entire life flash before his eyes.

"Don't mention it. Are you ok though?" Danny then nodded his head. Although Danny was still shocked to see that there was now a giant frog in the room. Ben then helped Danny up and after helping Danny he said,"Hey jerk, you almost killed my friend. What do you think that you are doing?"

Without a warning the giant frog then attacked Ben forcing Danny to push Ben out of the way due to the fact that a bunch of boxes were about to fall on top of him. However that was also when he saw both Danny and Ben so he said,"Don't be heroes kids, just run along and play." Unfortunately Ben's watch was still red and for some reason Danny can't go ghost.

"Any luck with your powers Danny?"

"No, for some reason I can't go ghost. What about you Ben! Any luck with yours?" Ben then looked at Animo and said,"Lucky for you we can't go hereo." As if on cue the police came but once they saw that the thief had a giant frog they were both confused and scared. Although they still tried to report him. Ben and Danny on the other hand, were too shocked to even move. They then saw the mad scientist run off somewhere and immidiatly the two friends realized that both Gwen and Max were in danger.

"Ben we have to warn your grandpa and Gwen." Said Danny as that both ran as fast as their legs could carry them. However one they found them at the pet store they saw that there were some animals that were already mutated and Danny became angry. Although he knew that this was supposed to happen in the show but he couldn't help but think how mad Sam would be if she saw this. After thinking to himself, he was surprised when he saw that both Gwen and Max were trying to run away from the danger.

"Hey did you know that what you are doing to those animals is considered illegal?" Said Danny. "Not only that, it's animal abuse and if my friend Sam was here she would give you a but whopping!"

"Child, this is the work of genus and I, Dr. Animo will finall get what I deserve. Mark my words! Today I will make history or shall I say prehistory!"

"Dude, I know a guy who shouts out all of his evil plans to the heavens you really shouldn't make a habit out of it." Ignoring Danny Gwen then said,"If Ben haven't used that thing to go cereal diving than we wouldn't be hamster chow right now." However just as when everyone thought that they were going to catch a break one of the mutated animals started to attack her and Max. Although Ben's Omnitrix was still red and Danny still couldn't go ghost so that was when Ben realized that he didn't need to go hereo to save the day and just like that he started to improvise and the half ghost then found that he understood what his friend's plan was. Danny then used one of his ectoblasts since it was the only power that he could use at the moment and just like that Ben made a run for it making the mutated creature chase after him. At first the chase was a rocky start but luckily Ben was able to stop the creature and as a result his family was just glad that he was ok.

"Yeah, no one can stop Ben Tennyson!" The raven haired child then gave his friend an annoyed look. "And Danny Fenton." Ben laughed nervously.

"Fools, no one can stop I, Dr. Animo from turning Washington DC to Washington BC!" Said Animo as he laughed evilly. Danny then said out of annoyance,"Dude, shouting out you plan again. Just please stop, that is so 2.0." Sadly Animo and all of his mutated creatures left but even though that the entire store was destroyed, the store manager was grateful.

"You saved the store! You can have anything from the store anything you want!" Said the manager. Although Ben still had his mind on the cards and as a result he got a look from Danny when Max grabbed Ben and said,"Not now Ben, we have a giant bird to follow." Gwen then laughed at her cousin as a result while Danny felt a little bad for him. True to his word they followed the mad scientist in a high speed car chase.

"Ah just like the good old days before I retired from being a plumber." Granpa Max said as he smiled at the memory. Confused Gwen asked,"Just what kind of plumber where you?"

"A darn good one, that's what." Max lied while Danny actually knew what he meant by that."Ben, what's wrong?"

"I saved the entire Mega Mart and I still didn't get that card."

"Seriously, just how obsssesed with that card can you be? You almost chose those cards over me earlier. That's why I called you shallow."

"I'm not shallow." Ben said as he growled underneath his breath.

"Ben," Max warned."Being a hereo doesn't mean you need to have other people know that you have done something good. Knowing that you have done something good is it's own reward. You even have a friend there to support you and lately you haven't been a very good one. It's either your friend or the cards, you decide." Ben then thought about it for a moment.

"Found it!" Gwen exclaimed interrupting everyone as an article popped up."His name is Dr. Animo. He was a veterinarian and what he was doing was some strange genetic experiments with some animals and when he didn't win some prize called the Veterain Awards he flipped out. Any of this sound familiar Ben?" Ben only pouted while Danny gave his friend and angry look.

After that Max lost him but that was when Ben realized where he was going: The Natural History Museum. Once they got there, they saw that Ben was right and everyone even Danny praised him for the good work. Although it was pretty dark so Danny used an energy ball to light up the room as they searched. They then saw the mad scientist who seemed to be working on something.

"You are very persistant and you should know that I hate persistant." Said Animo annoyed.

"Give it up Animo, we know all about you frekezoid experiments Dr. Animo. It's over!" Said Ben as Danny nodded his head in agreement. However that was when the scientist said,"Oh, but it has only just begun. See I only needed some components to push into phase two so the animals could reanimate themselves."

"Dude, that's animal abuse!" Danny said angrily and the mad doctor could swear that Danny's eyes were green for a moment. Scared he used his machine to turn a nearby mammoth to life and feeling proud of himself he started to brag about his work some more annoying both Ben and Danny. Animo was then able to get away but fortunately for Ben and Danny they were both finally able to transform. However both Max and Gwen were both surprised to see that Ben changed into a new alien and it was a new one called Four Arms.

"Let's wrestle!" Said Ben now Four arms as he and Danny started to attack the mammoth while Gwen and Max started to chase after Animo. Max and Gwen then left to fight off the mutated bird while Danny and Ben took care of the dinosaur and Gwen was actually quite pleased with herself when she told her grandfather wasn't the only one with skills. Although Dr. Animo was a step ahead when he decided to mutate a T Rex. It surprised everyone when the creature attacked both Danny and Ben. Luckily, Ben was able to finish the mammoth off when he pulled it truck and swung it around like a rag doll.

Danny then gave Ben a thumbs up even though that his friend felt sick to his stomach. Animo than made his escape after rambling about an award but as he left he everyone saw that he was still riding the T Rex while the mutated bird snatched Gwen away. Angry, both Ben and Danny chased after them as Max picked up a strange photo. Sadly neither Ben or Danny was able to save the alien heroes cousin since they both unexpectedly lost both of their transformations while Ben tried to call out her name.

"Somebody call for a taxi?" Said Max unexpectedly as the two friends saw his driving the Rustbuket as they both hopped in."It shouldn't be to hard to spot two large mutated prehistoric animals Ben, Danny, I saw Animo drop this." Max said giving Ben the article.

"Dr. Kelly accepts Veties's Award." Both Ben and Danny say together. "He going to try and pick up his award. We got to stop him.

"Don't worry Ben, I'll help," Said Danny making Ben smile."Sorry for calling you shallow, I shouldn't be too quick to judge."

"That's ok Danny and you were right, I guess that I was a little obsessed." Ben apoligized not realizing that Max was smiling at them when the two hugged. Luckily they were able to find Gwen when she called them and as if on cue they saw her hanging on top of the Lincoln Memorial for dear life.

"Oh no!" Said the elder worried."Gwen will be next!" As if on cue, Ben's Omnitrix turned green while Danny decided to go ghost. This time, however, Ben transformed into an alien that he named Stinkfly. Ben then saved Gwen while Danny took care of Animo.

Although Gwen wasn't to very happy about how badly Stinkfly smelled. Ben than went over to help Danny who was trying to his the scientist off of their tail. The alien hereo then realized that Gwen was still hanging on to him screaming at the top of her lungs. Luckily Ben was able to convince him to trust her when he saw Max signaling that he was going to catch her and at first she was a little bit reluctant about but thankfully Max was able to catch her on time. However just when the creature was about to attack all three of them Danny in ghost form shot it down with an ectoblast.

"Go on you two, go get Animo. We're safe here." The two then did so. However as they went to where the mad scientist was going, they then saw Dr. Kelly himself about to be eaten by the same dinosaur that attacked them earlier.

"You pest!" Animo said as the Dino grabbed Danny. Although Ben did has to choose between two people or the Golden Summo Slammer card that was on the ground and that was when he realized that being a hereo was hard. Luckily the alien hereo was able save both Dr. Kelly and Danny even though that the half ghost could phase through the dino at any time but he wanted to make sure that his friend learned his lesson. After defeating Animo, the scientist was taken custody by the police the next morning. He then kept whining about the same award nd Ben thought to himself how familiar it was.

"I can't beleive I still didn't get that Summo Slammer card but at least I got a cool trophy after defeating Animo."

"Are you sure Ben?" Asked Danny as he held the said card."Because I am sure that you don't want this now do you?"

"Wow Danny, I'm impressed, where did you get it?"

"I asked the manager."

"Thanks but I want you to have it."

"Really? Thanks. That pretty awesome of you to do that."

"I know." Said Ben as both Gwen and Danny rolled their eyes and with that the cousins started one of their famous arguments while Danny was caught in the middle.


	3. Announcemwnt

Hello, for those who have posted a review I would like to get a few things out of the way. One, in my other chapter, I am aware that Ben and Gwen does know that Max is a plumber but not the space cop kind if you know what I mean. Second, I do not like to be told that I am wrong. It makes me feel bad and also makes me feel that people want my story to be absolutely perfect. I like constructive criticism and it always makes me want to do better but not when people tell me that I an wrong. It makes me feel a little upset and if you readers out there would like to use it, you have my full permission to do so. I would actually like to see people use my ideas but let me know first.

It makes me happy. Also, I can be a bit lazy. Plus, this is fanfiction, changes are to be expected and I just didn't want Danny to seem like a tag a long. On another note, how would you guys feel about a Danny Phantom crossover with Danganronpa? For those of you who don't know what Danganronpa is, it is basically an anime about a bunch of teenagers trapped in a school who are forced to kill each other and get away with it. For this particular fanfiction, I was thinking of either putting Mokoto Naegi (Danganronpa V1) and have him experience Danny Phantom's story line or I can have Danny live in the Danganronpa universe and experience that story line instead. PM me, and tell me what you think.


	4. Announcemwnt (11-05 15:41:46)

Hello, for those who have posted a review I would like to get a few things out of the way. One, in my other chapter, I am aware that Ben and Gwen does know that Max is a plumber but not the space cop kind if you know what I mean. Second, I do not like to be told that I am wrong. It makes me feel bad and also makes me feel that people want my story to be absolutely perfect. I like constructive criticism and it always makes me want to do better but not when people tell me that I an wrong. It makes me feel a little upset and if you readers out there would like to use it, you have my full permission to do so. I would actually like to see people use my ideas but let me know first.

It makes me happy. Also, I can be a bit lazy. Plus, this is fanfiction, changes are to be expected and I just didn't want Danny to seem like a tag a long. On another note, how would you guys feel about a Danny Phantom crossover with Danganronpa? For those of you who don't know what Danganronpa is, it is basically an anime about a bunch of teenagers trapped in a school who are forced to kill each other and get away with it. For this particular fanfiction, I was thinking of either putting Mokoto Naegi (Danganronpa V1) and have him experience Danny Phantom's story line or I can have Danny live in the Danganronpa universe and experience that story line instead. PM me, and tell me what you think.


End file.
